the_last_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Everly Venya
Everly Venya is the middle child to Linkin Merrow and Harriet Venya. She is the younger sister to Nolan Venya and the older sister to Livy Venya. She is the sister-in-law to Chanley Westwood and later on Kolton Aspera. Everly is also an ally to Lochshore as she is aware of the superhero work that goes on behind close doors. Biography - Early Life Every was born and raised in a loving home by her two parents and her siblings. In her high school years she was very popular due to her cheerleader statue and her brother Nolan. Everly befriend new student Vienna Aspera and her brother Kolton Aspera who became instant besties with Nolan. Year 2Ø58∆ Everly is a doctor at the Merrow City Hospital. Physical Appearance Everly has an oval shape face with almond-shaped, dark brown eyes and brown hair. She is on the tanner side. She has an athletic build and long legs. Her breast are on the smaller side, and she has a toned stomach. Personality and Traits Everly is sassy and witty at times. She is caring and thoughtful when it comes to her loved ones safety. She has a protective nature over her sister, Livy being the oldest. She can be fierce when it comes to defending her sister. Abilities Disease Manipulation The user can create, manipulate, shape, transform, cause/heal, etc. all forms of diseases, including their severity, contagiousness, methods of spreading, etc. They can control the organisms that spread diseases, including germs, bacteria, virus or other pathogen on a cellular level, including bacteriophages, microorganisms (microscopic organisms), retroviruses, cells that abnormally grow to make cancerous tumors and cysts, and pathogens that produce genetic mutations. Alter means by which pathogens are transferred (communicable, noncommunicable, contagious, airborne, waterborne, blood-borne, sexually-transmitted, genetic, etc) Stop the incubation of pathogens. Kill existing pathogens (including the worst, such as cancer, HIV/AIDS, etc). Induce, prevent and withstand the contraction of illness. X-Ray Vision Relationships Dr. Robert Zalenski is a Nerosurgeon at Merrow City Hospital. He is 22 years older than Everly. The pair met at work and had an instant connection. Everly adores Robert despite his age and experience and she could care less what her peers or parents think. She is aware that most people don't understand their relationship but she feels that she is maturer enough. Yaron-varsano1.jpg Sorry-men-shes-taken-Gadots-married-to-longtime-boyfriend-and-Israeli-businessman-Yaron-Versano- (FILEminimizer).png Gal-gadot-yaron-versano-pregnant-ftr.jpg Imagesfvdvc.jpeg Who-Gal-Gadot-Husband.jpg Gal-gadot-yaron-versano-pregnant-ftr.jpg Fb6ea8a0069cddd2002e21688c91da5d.jpg Family *Nolan Venya is the older brother to Everly. *Livy Venya is the younger sister to Everly. *Devon Randa is the childhood friend of Livy who grew up with the Venya's. *Chanley Westwood is the sister-in-law and bestie to Everly. *Gwendolyn Venya is the neice to Everly. *Kolton Aspera is the future brother-in-law to Everly. *Jane Griffins is the grandmother to Devon Randa and the grandmother figure to the Venya children. Friends *Harlow Daim *Faye Nichols *Halston Maxwell *Vienna Teagan Magical Abilities and Skills Not much is known about their abilities and skills. Gallery 280full.jpg 7e30e9cd3f9f30b5ce3eadaccb619ae2.jpg 02-gal-gadot-oscars.jpg 29940df9f171b7afca48b22716186873.jpg a0xKKZT.jpg b-shmooze-gadot-050211-1425674790.jpg gadot-spy-1019.jpg.824x0_q71.jpg Gal-Gadot-Marie-Claire-Photoshoot-2017-gal-gadot-40483289-410-500.jpg gal-gadot-wonder-woman-01-480x600-c-top.jpg guest_biopic-gadot.jpg 0fb218d30228281bc89d1f8891cbb7e6.jpg e1e1b9e44b30627e89c4b66c077771ff.jpg a4af3a756cd7766e1dd9d0540d88160c.jpg d61879f2922c638d5bf561c304342266.jpg Gal-Gadot-profile-pics-www.MyWhatsappImages.com-dp-pictures-for-whatsapp-Facebook-Instagram-2235.jpg Gal-Gadot-1.jpg phuqsmb3s02qbwe.png O9IWjfS.jpg 6c72b0ab33409c2647f33b0bbbeaa85e.jpg 30084076_200525713879449_1229056740595597312_n.jpg 1054646-l.jpg c6313f1ad88207c2e428068dd279738c.jpg 8d1d4e8004ad8cf2d0db4a99a61389e6.jpg 51786129a9b50ac72fc1c9f971ea0c44.jpg Gal_Gadot_ring_close_up.jpg b3d4f51471f64971f6115e0a94543e4a.png 2598795112d6efd1291af917b05c1dff.jpg 379cf3888c509e4f9be4270154e11eda-1.jpg gal_gadot-19.jpg why-gal-gadot-is-not-the-perfect-wonder-woman-gal-gadot-walking-500601.jpg 2e599d93604bfd70dbea7ca7d86dcdff.jpg 432693b181b7e73f34aecc8dca696863.jpg 14e818a363b41ee3b720b1585f12495a.jpg Gal-Gadot-Erroca-Eyewear-Photoshoot-2017-gal-gadot-40483306-500-500.jpg gal-gadot.jpg 03526ba111e763e06b0999d5b8ea8406.jpg 21220172311gadot-spotlight-miguel-reveriego-vf-02.jpg Gal-Gadot-Erroca-Eyewear-Photoshoot-2017-gal-gadot-40483305-500-408.jpg gal-gadot-instagram-2.png.jpeg gal-gadots-hottest-instagram-pictures.jpg 2d223d590bd8fdd7fa5f1affe6b5dfd0.jpg 250daaf4c4e041d05ac4b9c2c71e97cf.jpg 130-146967796723-gal-gadot-snapchat-username-therealgalgadot.jpg hghgh.gif f322f24d3dbe7729229357c525673280.gif giphycxcxc.gif EehP.gif EehQ.gif a609e78cf583ba23a0ed03170d4af6e2.jpg gal-gadot-margot-robbie-oscars-suprise.jpg 941bd86162d228cba56454e0f7b37e5b.jpg Gal-gadot-photoshoot-for-revlon-russia-s-super-lustrous-lipstick-collection-2018-0.jpg thumb2-gal-gadot-portrait-gray-dress-beautiful-woman-famous-actress.jpg.png c7a552f29503a7a9720cdb258382cef9.jpg tumblr_pgfl3j0DjM1uesjllo2_540.jpg Category:Characters Category:Lochshore Category:Venya Family Category:Supporting Characters Category:Homo Superior